Case File 1
Case1: Skin shedding disease. Location: Belvedere, SC Date: Saturday, June 11th Hey monster hunters! I'm Switches, your intel guy. This is what a case file looks like. It's got all the info I was able to pick up from my desk, but you're going to have to go in person to figure out what's really up with this place. Belvedere is a small town in South Carolina, that's where you're going. Your plane leaves in two hours. You'll be staying at the Two Pines Inn, you've got two rooms booked under the name Mr. Smith. There's a bed for the dog, too. A sickness is passing through the town. Victims feel weak and hungry for up to three weeks before dying of what appears to be starvation. Food and IVs do nothing to stop this. The first case seems to be a guy named John Harrison, a man in his early twenties. He got sick after a visit to New Orleans (Returned Feb 12). His sister, Margot Harrison, a woman in her twenties, became sick almost immediately after his return. John appeared to be getting better, and even went out a week after his return and was arrested for what appeared to be sexual assault (Feb 18 PM). He was kept in the local jail while they tried to find out the facts, but after two days they found him (Feb 21 AM) in his cell, having died overnight from the disease. His skin appeared to have split open, as though he was trying to claw it off. Ask the cops if you wanna see the photos. If you're into that.. Other victims did not exhibit these symptoms. The woman he assaulted- and bit- did not catch the illness. Margot recovered after her brother’s death. She lived at home with her parents, and unfortunately the sickness spread to them and her teenage brother, all of whom died in their sleep over the next month and a half. Since then neighbors and people all over town have grown ill and many have died although some recovered. It has been 4 months since John Harrison first noticed he was sick, and in the mean time a total of 12 people have suffered the sickness, with 9 of them dying. The victims are 1. John Harrison Died in jail 2/21am 2. Margot Harrison Survived 3. Reginald Harrison Died in sleep 3/14 4. Melinda Harrison Died in sleep 3/23 5. Andres Harrison Died in sleep 4/4 6. Jaime May Survived 7. Christy Murray Died 4/11 8. Angelina Park Died 5/2 9. Phil Shelton Died. 5/19 10. Elias Carr Died 5/20 11.Nancy Jenkins Died 6/1 12.Anthony Francis Sick Find out what is causing the illness and stop it. Send me your report when you're done. And keep whatever it is under wraps- we don't need the media picking this up. And we really really don't need the CDC showing up and making things worse if it's an alien disease or some shit. Your biggest challenge is containing whatever is going on, but if you get sick please don't come back. If you've got any questions shoot me an email. Bossman loves it when agents need help. :-)